Four Is A Crowd
by hexenkind
Summary: Shane Gray, Nate Howard and Jason White are Connect 3. What if their manager thought that another addition to the band was needed? What if this addition was a girl? AU, eventually Smitchie; Naitlyn; Jason/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, but I wish I did. ;)

**Four Is A Crowd**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

With a satisfied smile on his face the 20-year-old lead singer of Connect 3, Shane Gray, belted out the last note of their song perfectly. As he looked over at his two band mates, Nate Howard, 19, and Jason White, the oldest with the age of twenty-two, he thought of all the troubles they had been through together in the past. After all this time he knew that he would be nothing without them.

In their 4 years of being the famous Connect 3 together and their previous experiences of creating music together as innocent teens, they had gotten to know each other better than themselves. They knew what the other liked, what he was like when he was sleep deprived or hungry. They knew almost everything.

Having met through High School, Jason being in his Senior Year, Shane in his Sophomore Year and Nate in his Freshman Year, they unusually connect, leaving their age differences behind. After all, they share the same passion, the music. They made it through High School relatively unharmed and richer with every experience they had had.

Even after being discovered in Shane's Junior Year, one year after they had met, they all wanted to finish their school in the common way and have their own prom.  
That way they managed to always stay grounded and not get carried away by the fame. What made them even stronger was the fact that they had to fight for their own style, their music, with their label until there were no more boundaries to cage them in.

After all these years in the spotlight, almost being forgotten in the shadows, they only cared for their music, nothing else. As long as they were able to share their music and even though they didn't fill gigantic concert arenas anymore, they stayed true to themselves. Only a hand full of loyal fans had stuck with them throughout everything, but even that didn't matter. They were satisfied with everything they had accomplished throughout the years. No exceptions.

Now, back in the present and right back into the spotlight of the talk show, they were currently on, Shane saw that the host was motioning them to come over and sit down on the couch for a quick talk with him. Following suit, they all stepped onto the platform the couch was situated on and sat down, smiling brightly. They were glad to be back somehow, only the dark side of the fame they didn't miss.  
Shane, dressed in his trade mark dark skinny jeans, white shirt and black leather jacket, all complete with his newly cut, raven black hair, was happy to be back, to follow his dream once more. He had seriously missed the opportunity, but would never admit it out loud, not wanting to get the image of a bad boy or someone that only lives for the fame, not the music.  
With their new album releasing in the course of the year they, or rather their manager, speaking for Nate and Jason, had decided that it was time for Connect 3 to step out of the dark once again and show what they were made of still, even after all these years in the business. They trusted their manager to the fullest and didn't question his actions or the decision he had made. He had always only wanted the best for them and their careers, being Shane's own flesh and blood, his uncle.

"So, how are you guys?" the host asked them once situated opposite them. "Haven't heard of you three in a while. What happened?"

Nate, even though the youngest of the band, but being the business man stepped into action, wanting no rumors to start and bad light on their music and themselves.  
"We're pretty good, John. Thanks for asking. No need to worry. We've only wanted to take it slow, not rush into things and take one step at a time."

"But you've had the fame in the palm of your hands already. Why drop it? Why didn't you live it to the fullest when you had the chance?" the host had a look of confusion and respect in his eyes, never having met any of their kind, only being confronted with jerks and divas in his business.

"You know, you've got it all wrong, John. We're not playing our music for the fame, but to reach people and show them that there are more important things out there than having the latest style or caring for only themselves." Jason answered quickly, having caught onto the host's train of thought. Surprising, you'd say. This can't be the same goofball Jason White of Connect 3 you are talking about, but it is. Jason matured a lot throughout the years, his passion for music never shrinking, but rather growing. But even being serious at times, he could still be the one to make you laugh without any apparent reason, but being himself. And after all he was still obsessed with birds and their way of flying. Still, his music was to him the most important thing beside his family and friends. No one should ever come to think that he'd take all his luck and opportunities to play music and live his dream with his best friends for granted. He never did it for the fame, only for himself and the ones that still believe.

Raising an eyebrow at Jason's answer, John looked at Shane, the one he knew always enjoyed fame. "What about you, Shane? Do you think the same way your band mates do? Don't you like the fame?"

Thinking about his words carefully before speaking up, Shane slid in his seat a little. "Fame is appealing, really. I know that better than anyone from past experiences with the happy side, but there is always the bad side too and I have realized that through mistakes and always taking chances. But still, I can guarantee you that that's not the reason why we're back. Far from it actually. Only our music counts in this equation."

"Well, then. Let me get this straight. Connect 3 is back and here to stay? No change in plans, all three of you?" the man asked.

Smiling, Nate answered this question, always knowing what to say. "Positive. There are no changes planned, nor are we leaving again. Connect 3 is here to stay as you have known us as earlier in our careers. Our sound is our trade mark and without one of us it wouldn't be Connect 3 anymore. At least to us."

Shane just smiled at his friend's words, only having to add one little thing to make it unmistakable. "Connect 3 is definitely back."

------

Meanwhile, not in another country, but in another state, the 19-year-old Mitchie Torres, with all her Hispanic beauty was wandering around the, to her, familiar grounds of Camp Rock, being greeted by perky girls and flirty teenage boys. She was currently on her way to the camp's main office to talk to the owner of the camp.  
He had earlier at lunch asked to see her, wanting to ask the pretty brunette a favor, having known her almost half her life and being close to her father.  
Mitchie was confused as to what this favor would be, but trusted Brown enough not to question it until his favor was formed and heard by her own ears. She was sure that it wouldn't be anything bad.  
Finally having reached the block house, the main office was situated in, she stepped inside, greeting the man before sitting down and listening.

* * *

A/N: So, finally it is here. After promoting it on youtube already and teasing you with the summary on here, I finally got down to actually writing the prologue.

Last night, I was supposed to go to sleep, inspiration hit me, I got my notebook out and started writing and I have to say that I'm quite satisfied with it.

I hope you like it too and I hope that I get some feedback!

For the story promo and the character promo, check out my profile for the link!

Please, review? 5 reviews for me to continue, please!  
Otherwise I'll have to think that you're not interested in this story!

xx Corinna


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only in my dreams :(

**Four Is A Crowd**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Never having known the tension the unknown brought with it, Nate was anxiously pacing the room.

The label or rather their manager, Shane's uncle Brown, had called them in for a meeting at the label headquarters. Them, meaning Shane, Jason and Nate himself, more precisely Connect 3, today's most famous and, according to a lot of magazines, also the hottest band out there, consisting of three friends since High School.

But anyway, there was a difference to their previous meetings. Never before had Brown kept them in the shadows, the dark of the unknown. Never before had Brown kept quiet. Never before had he not told them what a meeting would be about. And that was exactly what made Nate anxious and queasy to the core. Feeling every sort of emotion making him fidget every few seconds, slowly tracing marks into the carpeted floor of their usual meeting room. He didn't like the situation one bit, making him feel young and inexperienced once again. How could he not sit still for a second, but be tired at the same time? It just didn't make sense, for Nate anyway.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, trying to figure out what the label could possibly want. What could be possibly wrong.

Being the business man of the group, he wouldn't get any rest until the issue was out in the open. That much he knew, nothing more. He was utterly clueless at the moment. Was that how Jason felt most of the time? He started to wonder. Yes, he loved his older, but definately not wiser friend, but he was clueless to the situation around him most of the time, that was just his charm.

Following Nate with his eyes, being seated in a small love seat in the corner of the room, Shane felt the need to pace with his best friend. The room was soaring with all sorts of emotions all emitting from the youngest boy. The anxiety, most prominent among all, was contagious and it made the raven haired boy more restless than he would have imagined possible. He felt the need to do something, anything. He couldn't just sit around like an utter fool, awaiting his uncle. Not that he thought there was seriously something up with his mother's brother's secrecy. He knew Brown better than that, right? Or was he wrong after all and maybe this meeting meant a drastic change?

Contemplating, he moved to stand by the window, but not before tracing his eyes over to a very peaceful sleeping Jason, oblivious to the tension coursing around. Like always, he was oblivious. That was Jason's talent. He could rest and not care about what was going on around him in the most odd situations. That was Jason for you. Not the airhead he was in High School, but never the one to pass a possibility to rest some more.

Looking at the people passing by the tall building, he was aware of the fact, that most of them would never imagine that someone like him could be watching their daily routine. Granted, he would have never guessed it himself until this day. He wasn't the kind of guy to observe too much, but little did he know that that was about to change, when he saw someone specific down in front of the building.

Snapping his head around, facing the room, he looked at a still pacing Nate. Needing to speak to him and slowly getting aggravated by his motions as well he decided to halt the boy's actions by catching his attention.

"Hell, Nate. Stop pacing and get over here!" Shane exclaimed, immediately having the curly haired boy's eyes on him, halting mid pace. Curiosity was shimmering through as he made his way to the already occupied window.

"What's up, Shane?" The boy asked curiously.

Instead of answering his buddy, Shane kept staring down at the ground floor, still. There, a girl, well rather a young woman, got off her black, sleek motorbike, letting her head of dark brown, almost black, silk hair loose of her helmet, shaking it. She was definately oblivious to the watching eyes of the celebrity. She unzipped her black leather jacket quickly, revealing her flowing cream top underneath, perfectly accentuating her dark skinny jeans and black leather boots.

Shane didn't know why, but he was mesmerized. Mesmerized by her obvious beauty, her blazing confidence. She was a simple looking hispanic, but to his eyes, she was perfect.

No sooner was he shaken out of his dream state, than Nate shaking him.

"Yo, dude. You still there? What did you want?" Nate was staring at his band mate with a confused gaze upon his face.  
What was wrong with the guy?, he thought. One second he demanded him over, the next he's zoning out on him.

Trying to get a grip on himself, Shane shook his head, attempting to shake off all these confusing feelings and thoughts of the mystery girl.

Focusing on Nate standing before him, he nodded out to the ground floor, to where the girl was slowly walking towards the entrance of their building, being greeted by quite a few people strolling by or coming from important meetings.

"Do you know her?" Shane asked his curly haired companion rather impatient.

Knitting his eyebrows together, Nate looked out the window trying to find the person Shane was talking about, but soon started to frown.

"Who? Do I know who, Shane?"

Looking out the window instead of at Nate again, Shane sighed with disappointment, realizing the girl was no longer in view.

"No one, Nate. Forget it," said Shane, sighing dejectedly.

It's not like he'd ever meet her personally anyway, Shane realized. She could be anyone. What did a name matter today anyway? It's not like she'd casually stroll into the room and greet them with a heartfelt smile. Only in Shane's dreams, she would.

But, oh, if he only knew how wrong these thoughts were. Shane was in for a big surprise and with him his fellow band mates. If only they knew.

Nate didn't get a chance to answer to Shane's ramble anyway, wanting to know what was up with his usually so collected friend. What had gotten into Shane that would shake him so bad that he would zone out? Who was the mystery girl that Shane had been watching?

Well, Nate wouldn't get to know this specific information, that much he knew, when the door to the room swung open and their badly awaited manager, Brown, entered the room, waking up a startled Jason and bringing him to his feet.

Brown looked timid, to say the least. This fact and the one that he greeted the three of them in a way too cheery way, his ever prominent British accent heavy, made Nate sick to his stomach. This wasn't good.

"Hey, boys. How ya'll doing?" Brown just smiled, trying to ignore the tension flowing around the room already.

Adjusting his eyes to the scene in front of him, Jason was the first to speak.

"Whoa there, uncle Brown. You on drugs?" The oldest said, rubbing his eyes.

Nate looked at his friend weirdly, but decided to just ignore his pointless ramble and spoke up.

"Morning, Brown," cutting straight to the case, he spoke some more. "What are we here for today?"

Moving to stand beside his mate, Shane walked over, looking at his uncle expectantly, watching him sweat under their heavy gazes.

"You alright, uncle B? You look rather sick," Shane asked rather concerned.

"No worries, boys. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Brown asked, smiling a little unsure at them, sitting down beside the still tired looking Jason.

Ignoring the former conversation, Nate sat down also.

"Well, what's up with the unusual meeting? You never told us what it was about," Nate raised an eyebrow while talking.

"Alright. Straight to the case then," Brown laughed humorlessly, before speaking up again, rather quietly. "I really don't know how to tell you this, boys."

Standing by the back of the couch Nate was sitting on, Shane had a worried look on his face. Why was his uncle so afraid of telling them something?

"Just tell us," Shane urged.

Brown took a deep breath before starting to talk once more. "Well, the label decided that it was time to change up some things."

"What things?" Nate asked, listening intently and with worry edge onto his handsome face.

"Connect 3 things?" Shane asked confused.

Sighing, Brown nodded. "Exactly. They think that it's time for a change in your music. To show your fans that you can be more than they have seen so far. To make the critics of you simplicity vanish."

Before he could do anything to control it, Shane's temper came to the surface. "Who do they think they are? Haven't we made it clear that we play our music? Our music only?"

Shooting Shane a stern look, Nate quieted his friend. "Don't jump to conclusions, Shane. Maybe it's not that bad," Nate turned to Brown smiling hopefully. "Right, Brown?"

Brown just smiled back, sadly. "I've tried my best, guys. But the bosses are set on sending you a co-writer to improve your songs."

"You've got to be kidding me!" And that was one of the first and only times that Jason said what they all felt deep within. They were utterly shocked to say the least.

"Sadly, no," Brown answered shrugging. "But on the bright side, I managed to convince them to let you work with one of my people. Get the best out of the worst, boys. She's really not that bad."

"She?" Shane asked incredulously.

Brown nodded. "She's one of my former campers, now an instructor. She's one of the best song writers I have ever known."

"Do we have to?" Nate pleaded.

"Give her a chance, Nate," Brown said, turning to face the boy. "Not only is she a friend of mine, but she's also the record label head's daughter. You don't want to piss her off."

His eyes widening with cognition, Nate spoke up. "Michaela Torres?"

"Exactly," answered a grinning manager.

Shane just rolled his eyes. "Oh no, another goody-two-shoe."

* * *

A/N: Want to burn me alive for taking so long? Well, go ahead, I deserve it, but as a treat I made this chapter longer than it was supposed to be.

Well, I hope you like it and I really have to thank you guys if you stood by me throughout this really long wait, but I've been really busy with school (my last year!) and life in general.

You know, so far you've been some amazing readers. I never imagined that I would get this much response to this story, but here I am, only having released the prologue and now the first chapter, with 18 story alerts, 8 favs, 489 hits and a total of 17 reviews!

Keep on reviewing please and tell me what you think!

30+ reviews for the next chapter? And I'll try to get it out sooner this time. Promise!

xx Corinna


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

**Four Is A Crowd**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_Brown just smiled back, sadly. "I've tried my best, guys. But the bosses are set on sending you a co-writer to improve your songs."_

_"You've got to be kidding me!" And that was one of the first and only times that Jason said what they all felt deep within. They were utterly shocked to say the least._

_"Sadly, no," Brown answered shrugging. "But on the bright side, I managed to convince them to let you work with one of my people. Get the best out of the worst, boys. She's really not that bad."_

_"She?" Shane asked incredulously._

_Brown nodded. "She's one of my former campers, now an instructor. She's one of the best song writers I have ever known."_

_"Do we have to?" Nate pleaded._

_"Give her a chance, Nate," Brown said, turning to face the boy. "Not only is she a friend of mine, but she's also the record label head's daughter. You don't want to piss her off."_

_His eyes widening, Nate spoke up. "Michaela Torres?"_

_"Exactly," answered a grinning manager._

_Shane just rolled his eyes. "Oh no, another goody-two-shoe."_

Suddenly, the door opened, someone swiftly entering the room, taking all the attention off of Shane and Brown.

"Nice to know that you're judging people you don't even know," the intruder exclaimed, smirking by the sound of it.

Even before he turned his head to look at the entrance way of the conference room, Shane knew that she, the intruder, had to be an angel walking the earth. Her voice was pure bliss to his spoiled ears. He just had to put a face to this amazing voice and that was exactly when the boy turned on his heels.

"What the-," but the raven haired boy was stunned speechless before he could even finish his sentence.

There she stood, his angel, the girl he had watched arriving, only a matter of minutes earlier, confidence radiating off of her, one perfect eyebrow raised into the crown of her brown, almost black, silk locks.

"Rendered speechless? That has to be a first for a popstar like you," she answered, still smirking.

"Rockstar, thank you very much," he corrected, after a little while, snapping out of it. "And I was _not_ speechless."

"You so were, Shane," Jason exclaimed, laughing at his bandmate's facial expression.

"Whatever," Shane grumbled, after shooting Jason a death glare.

Shaking his head at his friends' behavior, Nate stepped forward. "Ignore them," he advised. "They're just two idiots with a little sense for music."

"Good to know," Mitchie laughed. "I'm Mitchie Torres, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Mitchie. I'm Nate Howard," he said, smiling, shaking her hand before pointing at Shane and Jason. "And those two are Shane Gray and Jason White."

"You're Connect 3," she said, nodding.

"Obviously," Shane mumbled.

Brown, having heard Shane's mumbling, quickly clapped his hands. "How 'bout we all get seated and talk about how we'll go from here?" he asked enthusiastically, plopping down on one of the love seats in the room, Jason quickly following.

* * *

"You mean she's actually coming on tour with us?" Shane asked, horrified.

After half an hour of talking things through, Brown was finally sick of Shane's complaining and general behavior.

"Yes, yes, she is, Shane. And that's final. She's gonna help you write your songs so she needs to be around you as much as possible. What better way than the tour?" Brown explained, subtly rolling his eyes.

"Very mature, Brown," Shane said with as much sarcasm as possible put into it, having caught his eye-roll. "However, I still don't like it," he said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"What's your problem, dude?" Nate asked exasperated.

"Yeah, Shane, what _is_ your problem?" Mitchie asked herself, rolling her eyes in the progress.

Shane had to think for a moment, not knowing what to say, but came up with something rather quickly. "How do we know you're actually any good? It's not like we need an amateur helping us out."

"If that's all!" Mitchie said, smirking. "Anyone got a guitar I could borrow?" she asked the musicians.

Jason quickly sprang from his seat, grabbing his and holding it out to her, "Here, take mine."

Looking up at his goofy grin, it took Mitchie a lot not to just laugh. This boy was too adorable for his own good. "Thank you, Jason."

Seizing the guitar in her hands, Mitchie thought for a moment of what she could play. It had to be one of her own songs. But which one? No way in hell would she play anything too personal. Well, all of her songs were personal, they were, after all, based on her very own life, but some were safe to play. Having made her decision, she quickly started strumming Jason's guitar, playing the opening cords of the song. Soon, she started singing as well.

_What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie  
You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world,  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back  
_

This song was about a girl she had known while attending one of the public high schools her sophmore year. The girl thought it was funny to trick Mitchie into believing that they were actually friends. Well, turns out, she only wanted her money and was a backstabbing bitch.

_It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall to take this again  
You're just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna loose  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you._

Shane was mesmerized, to say the least. Hell, he was in big trouble. This girl talked back, looked like and angel and even sung like one. If she really was going on tour with them he'd be damned. Hell, he knew her for less than an hour and was already awestruck. This whole thing would really end badly. For both of them.

_You keep hearing everything that people say  
And you cant take the pain another day  
It's coming back around  
I told you this town was just too small_

_You're just too adverse but you can stop now  
It's gonna come back around  
And around and around and around and around  
Yeah yeah  
It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too tall  
To take this, take this again  
You're just too adverse but I've got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you  
Everything and everyone that mean so much to you._

Coming to a close, Mitchie kept her head down, drawing in the silence before looking up, Shane straight in the eye.

"I was asked to be here, I didn't beg to be here, Shane. I'm only doing Brown a favor," Mitchie grinned at Shane's agape mouth. "Now, if you'd excuse me."

And with that she quickly stood up, placing the guitar safely on the couch, before leaving the room.

Minutes passed before someone even thought of speaking.

"Wow, she _is_ good, uncle Brown," Shane admitted, finally breaking the silence.

"That's what I said, right?" Brown said, grinning. "Glad you came to your senses, bud."

* * *

A/N: Can you say epic fail?  
Well, this update was short and crappy and I apologize for that, but I desperately wanted to update and, well, this is what I came up with!  
Next up is the tour and I'm gonna tell you, there's gonna be A LOT of drama ;)

However, the song in this chapter was 'Back Around' by Demi Lovato.

I hope you still review! Please bear with me, I'm sick :(

Love you guys,

-C


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything but the idea and Robyn Gray :(

**Four Is A Crowd**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

_Coming to a close, Mitchie kept her head down, drawing in the silence before looking up, Shane straight in the eye. _

"_I was asked to be here, I didn't beg to be here, Shane. I'm only doing Brown a favor," Mitchie grinned at Shane's agape mouth. "Now, if you'd excuse me."_

_And with that she quickly stood up, placing the guitar safely on the couch, before leaving the room._

_Minutes passed before someone even thought of speaking._

"_Wow, she _is_ good, uncle Brown," Shane admitted, finally breaking the silence._

"_That's what I said, right?" Brown said, grinning. "Glad you came to your senses, bud."_

_

* * *

_

Sighing, Mitchie threw the last of her belongings into her suitcases, falling backwards on her bed, when finished.

Why did she agree on this again? She asked herself.

She had believed this favor of Brown to be a walk in the park. She was badly mistaken. But still. Did it have to be great dislike she already felt for one of the boys? Or was it something else surging through her veins? She didn't really know quite yet and that was exactly the reason for her restlessness, causing her to pace her apartment nervously while packing this last few weeks since meeting the famous Connect 3 for the first time, preparing to go on a tour she didn't feel like it was right for her to be a part of.

Yes, ever since her and her father's life had changed forever and he had slowly, but surely, moved apart from her, music had been her life.

She loved how simple words and music could come together and form a breathtaking symphony. But, however, a tour just wasn't her comfortable harbor. She wasn't one for center stage, but rather for behind the scenes, despite her talent. Maybe it was somehow fear that kept her from there or maybe she just didn't want to risk anything and loose her great connection to music.

Whatever the reason may be, she didn't feel right as she slowly moved her packed things to the door, reminding herself to give the spare key she kept to the portiere, knowing someone of the record label would arrive in the course of the day to pick her things up.

Even as she put her helmet and her leather jacket on, down in the garage, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. One that only pronounced her nervousness, like this journey - she choose to call it – would change everything for her. But maybe a change was what was needed in her life right about now. Exactly that thought was what kept her moving and brought her to sit on her sleek motorcycle riding it over to where the tour bus would take off from later that day.

Getting to her destination, Mitchie found that someone had already been sent to pick up her things from her apartment, seeing as she didn't own a car. Brown just thought of everything, she smiled to herself.

Moving onto the bus, she took the chance to look around, knowing that the boys weren't around quite yet. Upon entering, she was met with the sight of a rather large sitting room, television and some game stations. Beside it was a nice little kitchen corner, already stocked to the top with food, harboring a table to sit at as well. Finding the bathroom to be much better than she expected for a tour bus to be, she moved onto the bunk beds, lining the walls along the walls of the bus almost to the back.

Inspecting the first bunk she got to, she thought that she could definitely sleep in one of those. They were nice and cozy, comfortable even.

Moving down the row, she suddenly jumped in fear and surprise, when a curly head suddenly came into her view. After bringing her hand to her heart, assuring that it was still safely in her chest and had not jumped out, she found that the head belonged to a petite girl, about her age, hanging head first down the front of two bunk beds. The girl had caramel colored hair and soft blue eyes that seemed to be as deep as the ocean.

Seeing as she had surprised the brunette, the girl quickly climbed down from the beds, positioning herself in front of Mitchie, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Hey there. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," she laughed.

Mitchie just smiled, having recovered quickly from her little scare.  
"It's no problem," she said with a genuine smile. "I just didn't expect anyone to be here with me. Who are you anyway?" She finally asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll have to think I'm the rudest person ever," the girl grinned, extending her hand to Mitchie. "My name's Caitlyn. I'm Nate's girlfriend. And you'll have to be my bunkmate Mitchie, right?" The girl, Caitlyn, guessed, shaking Mitchie's hand before letting go. "I'm just so glad that I'm not alone with the boys on this tour once again," she continued. "Since Tess won't be here until next week to join us and Robyn will only be with us the last few stops of the tour:"

Caitlyn's talkativeness kept Mitchie speechless and laughing, already liking this girl. "Slow down a little, Caitlyn," she said, still giggling quietly. "Yes, I'm Mitchie Torres and it's really nice to meet you. But now, who are Tess and Robyn and what do you mean, bunkmates?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. I love tours," she smiled brightly. "And, well, Tess is our warm up act for the tour, but until she arrives it will be some band I don't know. And Robyn is just Shane's younger sister."

"Shane has a sister?" Mitchie asked, surprised. "I've never heard of her before."

"Well, that's because she keeps out of the spotlight. She's only 17. But since she'll be on break on our last tour dates, she'll join us until she has to get back to school again," Caitlyn explained.

"And what about us being bunkmates?" Mitchie asked curiously, thinking Caitlyn would be bunking with Nate, seeing as she was his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's easy. Brown has this stupid rule that the girls need their bunk and the boys need their own. No mixing up, whatsoever," Caitlyn elaborated, the dislike clearly in her voice.

"We'll be bunkmates then," Mitchie grinned, trying to lift Caitlyn's mood.

"Oh, joy," it suddenly came from behind Mitchie.

Spinning around, she found herself eye to eye with – you guessed it – Shane Gray.  
His eyes were narrowed, seeing her inside _his_ tour bus, intruding his space and, he saw that now, showing that she would really be interfering with his beloved music. But seeing the look that she gave him, staring right in his eyes, his stance quickly softened and he appeared to be less tense.

"Hi to you too, Shane," she scoffed bitterly, after she had found her voice again, being momentarily speechless at the sight in front of her. What the hell? She quietly thought.  
Shane's hair was messy to say the least and styled, if you could say that, in his unusual, natural curls. On top of this he was wearing loose sweatpants and a thin wife beater, doing a bad job at concealing his fit structure. But his eyes were what captivated her the most. Why the hell was she even affected? She didn't know. She truly didn't.

"Be nice, Shane," said a voice from behind the singer. The voice clearly belonging to none other than Brown, currently shoving Shane to the side, getting to Mitchie.  
"Excuse me, nephew. Mitch," he greeted, continuing. "He's in a bad mood, so don't mind him. But I came to tell you that everything you asked for is taken care of as we speak and that your things will be here soon."

"Thanks, Brown," Mitchie smiled gratefully.

"No. Thank you, puppet. I'm the one asking you to leave your life behind just like that to do me a favor," Brown quickly declined her thanks, happily smiling.

"Yeah, thank you, Mitchie," it came from Nate, who was rather successfully squeezing through the people standing in the small hallway of the tour bus to reach his girlfriend at last. "I really appreciate the fact that you're not some old dude, having had his last number 1 hit in the sixties!" he continued, grinning and high-fiving Jason at his obvious cleverness.

"We own you, Mitch," Jason agreed, climbing into one of the bunk beds, definitely claiming it as his own for the tour.

Shane meanwhile just rolled his eyes at his bandmates' seemingly stupid behavior, passing them to get to the second sitting room, situated comfortably in the far back of the bus. Somehow he knew all along that, with Mitchie being on tour with them, would change everything and he didn't yet know if he liked the fact or not. Only time would tell, he thought, sighing.

* * *

_A/N: Murder me, drown me, do whatever. I know I deserve it for keeping you waiting for so long. But I am truly sorry. I had this chapter already written down since my summer vacation with my dad, but just never found the time to type it up :(_

_However, I hope that some of you are still reading this since I'm really passionate with this story! (Hope you know what I mean ;)) _

_Sooo, you met Caitlyn in this chapter and what do you think about Shane having a younger sister and Tess joining them on tour? And who do you think will be the warm up band for the first tour dates? Let me know what you think!_

I really appreciate all your comments and I always like constructive critism! Just no flames.

_However, I love you all :) _

_Mhh, how about you review up to at least 58 for the next chapter? Part of it is already written :) I know you can do it!  
_


End file.
